The present invention relates to a mechanism for assisting the closing of a door of a motor vehicle, adapted to be disposed in this door.
Indeed, a need has been felt for some time on the part of some motor vehicle drivers to see vehicle doors equipped with mechanisms for assisting the closing of the latter in the final stage of the closing. Such a mechanism has the advantage of enabling the user to avoid having to slam the door in order to close it properly.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide such a mechanism which has a structure which is not excessively complicated, is of relatively moderate cost price and which moreover affords the necessary safety in the event of a foreign body being introduced between the door and the chassis which prevents the complete closure of the door.